Army Status
Statistics ;Turns Used :This is the number of turns you have used since your horde was created. ;Rank :Your rank, determined by your networth, compares you to all other players in the game. ;Networth :Your networth is a calculated value based on the military, Leaders, Workers, Food, cash, and land you have, roughly indicating how much your horde is worth. ;Population :This is the number of Workers you have. Relations ;Member of Clan :If you are in a clan, its 'tag' is indicated here. If you are independent, this will simply say 'None'. ;Allies :If you are in a clan, other clans which you are allied with will be listed here. You cannot attack allied clans, and can send them unlimited aid. ;War :If you are in a clan, clans you are at war with are listed here. You cannot send aid to clans you are at war with, but you can send unlimited amounts of attacks. ;Offenses :Redwall: Warlords keeps track of how many times you have attacked other warlords, as well as the percentage of successful attacks. Your attack count is shown here, with the success rating in parentheses. ;Defenses :Every time your army is attacked, the Defenses counter is incremented. You can also see a rough percentage of how many attacks you have successfully resisted. ;Kills :This indicates the number of warlords you have killed. Military ;Offense Points :This number indicates your total calculated offensive power (see Military Guide for more information). ;Defense Points :This number indicates your total calculated defensive power (see Military Guide for more information). Finances ;Est. Income :Your income is determined by the number of Workers you have, your Per Capita Income, your tax rate, and your health. ;Est. Expenses :Your expenses consist of military upkeep and land taxes. Camps help to lower your expenses. ;Net Money :This indicates your net income, whether you are gaining or losing money overall each turn. It is highly recommended to keep an eye on this value. ;Loan Payment :If you have borrowed any money from the Cluny, 0.5% of your loan is payed off each turn. Your loan payment for the next turn you take is indicated here. ;Per Cap income :This is your per capita income, indicating how much money each of your Workers makes each turn. You gain a percentage of this income based on your tax rate. ;Savings Balance :This indicates how much money you currently have in your savings account. Your account's interest rate is indicated in parentheses. ;Loan Balance :Here is indicated the amount of money you currently owe to the bank. The loan's interest rate is shown in parentheses. Agriculture ;Est. Production :Foragers and unused land both help to produce Food with which to sustain your horde. This number indicates approximately how much they will produce each turn. ;Est. Consumption :Your military, Workers, and Leaders all require Food to survive. This number shows your estimated consumption per turn. ;Net Food :This number indicates whether you are gaining or losing Food overall per turn. It is usually a good idea to keep an eye on this number, lest you run out of Food and your troops starve (if you run out of food, you loose 3% of your troops per turn) Equations ;Defensive Points :RaceDefenseBonus?*(health/100)*((Rats*1)+(Weasels*6)+(Stoats*3)+(Skiffs*8)) ;Offensive Points :RaceOffenseBonus?*(health/100)*((Rats*2)+(Weasels*2)+(Stoats*5)+(Skiffs*6)) ;Income :(((25 * (1 + Markets / Land) * RaceIncomeBonus?) * (Tax / 100) * (Health / 100) * Workers) + (Shops * 500)) / SizeBonus? ;Expenses :((Rats * 1) + (Weasels * 2.5) + (Stoats * 4) + (Skiffs * 7) + (Land * 8) + (Cities * 750000)) * (RaceCostsBonus? - (Camps/Land)) ;Food Production :(RaceFarmingBonus? * (Farms*75)) + (Free Land*5) ;Food Consumption :RaceFoodBonus? * ((Rats*0.05) + (Weasels*0.03) + (Stoats*0.02) + (Skiffs*0.01) + (Workers*0.01) + (Leaders*0.25))